


Wild City

by Fizzy_bee23



Series: A Master Theif’s Playlist [1]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Wylan, Banter, Bullying, Child Abuse, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Karaoke, Kaz sings, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underage Drinking, Violence, Waffles, drugs maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzy_bee23/pseuds/Fizzy_bee23
Summary: Little Wylan makes a friend





	1. Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay just fyi this is my very first fic ever and completely unbeta'd so please, please do leave comments and criticisms. 
> 
>  
> 
> P.s. the title came from a The Pretty Reckless song. Enjoy ;-p

* * *

"Do I know you?" the curly haired girl asked curiously, still relaxing in her hospital bed.

"No, I don't think so," answered the boy with the pretty blue eyes.

"Oh, then....who might you be?"

"I'm Wylan."

"Nice to meet you Wylan, I'm Ravenna." She hesitated a bit, and then, "So what are you here for?"

"My mom is sick and I'm here to visit while she's here for treatment."

"Then why aren't you with her now?"    

"My father is with her and they needed to be alone, so I went exploring and found you." He looked up at Ravenna, then said, "What about you? Why are you here?"

"Well I don't really remember it, but apparently I died." She shrugged nonchalantly, like she was telling the weather forecast or something. Wylan stared, a bit slack-jawed before quickly shaking his head and asking, "You actually died?" She nodded.

"My doctors said that I was nonresponsive for a full ten minutes and, due to my massive internal damage, I would have died again (and permanently this time) had one of the EMTs not noticed that I wasn't getting cold and checked for a pulse" she paused to take a sip of water, "He  alerted the others and called the hospital to get them prepping for surgery before we arrived."

"Internal damage?" Wylan inquired worriedly.

"Yeah, I had seven broken ribs, a punctured lung, cerebral hemorrhaging (bleeding on the brain), and internal bleeding. 'Though for some reason everyone refuses to tell me how it happened."

"You don't know?" He asked incredulously.

"Brain damage. I was dead for ten minutes, the longest you can be dead for without getting brain damage is six. I don't remember anything from before waking up here except for my name and age. The doctors say with some time and a lot of cognitive exercises I _might_ be able to remember." She sighed.

"Ravenna-"

"Reya, friends call me Reya." she smiled, "hey do you maybe wanna hang out here until your parents are done?" she asked, her eyes begging him to stay.

"Sure." he grinned.

_And just like that every time Wylan came to visit his mom he spent a few hours with his new friend as well._

 

o0o

 

"Do you wanna read with me? I have other books if you do."

"I...uh, n-no tha-thanks." Wylan stuttered.

"Wy, are you okay?" he blushed bright red and whispered, " I cant read." He seemed to brace himself for her to tell him to leave, but all she said was, "Okay, do you want me to read to you then?"

He nodded.

"Alright, then. Once Upon A Time.............."

_Wylans mom gets better, but he still comes to visit his best friend._

 

o0o

 

Wylan gets to Reyas hospital room only to find it empty. Confused, he goes to speak to the man at the front desk  _Joost,_ he remembers. When Wylan asked where she was he said that she was finally well enough to travel, so her guardian moved her out of the country. But before the boy could react Joost pulled out a letter that she had left for me and a blank sketch book. Wylan took the items and when he got home he asked his mom to read the letter to him.

It said:

_Wylan,_

_Firstly I wanted to say that I didn't know I would be leaving at the_   _end of my recovery. If had, I would have told you, you know that. But I'm still sad that I didn't get to say goodbye face-to-face (not goodbye forever, I promise). Anyway since it might be a while till we next see each other here is my phone number:_

XXX-XXX-XXXX

_please call ;-p_

_p.s. I left you that sketch book because you're an amazing artist and I think you should nurture that talent._

_With nothing but love,_

                                 _your friend,_

                                                  _Ravenna Rietveld_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little backstory to set the stage a bit they won't be kids for the entire thing  
> (They're like nine btw)


	2. Hunnie pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven years later Wylan talks about a cute boy and Reya remembers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texting 
> 
> Bold: Wylan 
> 
> Italic: Reya
> 
>  
> 
> Also Zella Day song this time
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING ⚠️- graphic depiction of child abuse and implied/referenced sexual assault. To avoid: go to the 2nd = in the chapter

 

* * *

_How was your first day, dear?_

**Um**.... **Reya?**

 _Yes Wylan?_ **  
**

**What do you do when a really cute guy starts flirting with you**

_You flirt back, sweetie_

**Well, what do you do when you don't know how to do that?**

_Wylan, treasure,_   _you_  know _how to flirt_

**Yeah with _you_ , that's different. It's platonic and _you're_ not a hot guy with green eyes and a thing about guns.**

_Euphemism?_

**Nope.**

_Well then, just pretend that he's me. Like, if he says something suggestive, imagine that the words came from my mouth and it's just apart of our normal banter._

**Okay, I'll try I guess......So anything new with you?**

_well yes, actually......._

**Reya???? Dude it's been like ten minutes, you alright?????????**

_So you know how I've been doing really well in cognitive therapy lately and have been remembering more than just a few small flashes here and there?_

**Yeah?**

_Well I remembered what happened......the reason I was in the hospital in the first place. And some.......other stuff, too.......with...my family. The first one._

_Wylan?_

_Hello?_

_Babe?_

o0o _  
_

I replay the message. Once. Twice. After the third time I realized she was probably still waiting for an answer, but this really isn't the type of thing that you do over text so I pulled my laptop over to my place on the bed and sent a video chat request.

o0o

I'm staring at my phone, wondering what the hell is taking the ginger so long to respond when I hear my laptop ringing. I pick it up and walk over to the hammock seat in front of my window. Getting comfy before hitting the accept button and waiting for it to connect.

" _Finally_ , I was beginning to think you were mad at me for taking so long to reply." Wylan exclaimed dramatically with a goofy grin on his face.

"Nope, just getting comfortable for the long ass story I'm about to spill."

"You don't have to. I mean, I'd like to hear it. But if you don't want to, or aren't ready to share it then you don't have to. I'm guessing by your injuries, that this isn't exactly a happy story."

"No, it's not. But I'd like to tell you anyway." 

* * *

* * *

  _I was an infant, when my mother abandoned me on the reitvelds doorstep. Or at least that's what they told me. They said that they didn't plan on adopting me but when they saw how, even as an infant, I had bonded so closely with their sons. They decided I was meant to be apart of the family._

 _My brothers were both older than me, the older was five years my senior and the younger was a year older than me. I was much closer to the one that was only a year older, but I can only remember the name of the the oldest_ Jordie _. Anyway, for the first seven years of my life everything was good. I was happy, with my parents and my brothers._

_And then when I was eight there was an accident. My parents car went off the side of a bridge, with all of us still in it. I don't remember the fall, but I do remember the car slowly filling with water. I remember, my oldest brother kicking at the window. I remember the water filling my nose, my ears, my mouth and thinking that I was gonna die. But then, Jordie broke the window. My parents had died when they crashed through the side of the bridge. So he ushered me, then my other brother out the window, before following suit. We were so far down, I swam and swam and pushed myself until I couldn't anymore._

_I woke up to a flashlight shining in my eyes, then things cut out again an I was in the hospital. The doctors told me that I was fine but, my parents were dead. Then they told me that one of my brothers would be fine in a few days; but the older one Jordie was in a coma, and they didn't know when or_  if  _he would wake up._

 _I was_ _taken to a foster home the next day. The parents were nice, they had a lot of money so I got pretty much whatever I wanted._

 _But their kids were violent, cruel. They treated me like, I was their plaything, their newest toy._ _And when I didn't do as I was told, I was punished. At first it was small things a bit of hair pulling, name calling, and a shove here and there. But when they realized they could get away with it, that I wouldn't do anything about it, it escalated. Instead of a shove it would be a slap, in place of hair pulling it was punch in the ribs, and instead of name calling it was kick in the side._

_I didn't start to sneak out in the middle of the night to see my brothers until they started to come into my room at night, sometimes with other people, and....._

_The night that I died I had just come back from visiting my brother at the group home and they were both waiting for me in the second floor sitting room. They started yelling, demanding that I tell them where I had been. I refused, because I didn’t want them to know about my brother. And they were so angry, when I said no. The younger one, I can’t remember his name, grabbed my hair and threw me into the wall. Then the sister,_ Heleen _, kicked me in the side. Usually it was just hard enough to bruise, but this time I could feel my ribs crack. It was punching, kicking and tossing. They used me. They abused me, and then, they killed me._

* * *

* * *

“I remembered enough to where I could look it up online, apparently one of the other girls saw what was happening and called the police. They were caught red handed rolling my body down the stairs." 

I didn't realize I was crying until Wylan pointed it out, asking if I was okay.

"No, no really. I'm not okay, but at least Heleen and her brother are locked up in a maximum security prison facility," I sniffed.

"Hey, Wy?"

"Yes, Reya?"

"I’ve decided to look for my older brother.” 

The boys eyes widened, but before he could say anything I asked, “Is your mom still looking to rent out the flat above the bakery?"

"Yes, Ravenna where are you going with this?"

"Do you think....that maybe- um, you could-could ask if it would be alright for me to stay there? W-while I look for my brother, I mean."

"Are you kidding, my mom loves you. I mean, she'd probably put you to work in the bakery, but I doubt she'd say no to you staying for a while." 

"That's good. 'Cause I already bought the plane ticket, I leave tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I do have an ultimate goal but in the meantime here's the shit that connects the dots
> 
>  
> 
> P.s. I promise the next chapter won't be this angsty


	3. Tag, you're it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And she arrives!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just airport fluff.
> 
>  
> 
> A Melanie song this time yay. Mostly

* * *

I am a personal believer that getting through customs and airport security is a special form of torture. Everyone moves too slowly, most of the people that work here are incredibly and  _understandably_ pissy. And I it takes so _freaking_  long. 

 _Just_ as begin to pray for the sweet release of death, I spot a cute security guard and flag her down.

"Yes?" The security girl asked, clearly irritated at having been called over.

 _Ah regret,_ I thought.

"Sorry for bothering you. I was just bored and wanted some conversation, but you're clearly irritated. So.....I'll...just, leave you be." I stuttered awkwardly.

The girl seemed to soften a bit before turning and leaving, presumably to finish her shift in relative peace. Leaving me alone and completely at the mercy of my boredom. I let out a long suffering sigh.

_Saints I hate overseas travel._

o0o

**Twenty Minutes Later....**

I'm still in this _Fucking airport_. Stuck in a snail paced line, and about to tell the person in front of me to either stop their horrendous singing or have a shoe shoved down their gullet. 

"Here." I feel something warm press into my hand. I look up to see the cute security girl from before, out of uniform and holding a coffee cup. She's looking at me expectantly so I take a sip of what I had falsely assumed was coffee.

"Hot chocolate?"

"Yeah. I know most people would have sprung for coffee, but I've worked here for a while and after long distance flights people are usually wired enough." I take a long sip of my drink and shuffle forward in the slow moving line.

"Well, thank you." I paused for a bit, really taking in her appearance. Now that she was out of uniform I noticed how young she was. "Hey, no offense but aren't you a little young to work in airport security? I'm only asking cause  I'm _quite_ certain you're not allowed to work in a federal facility unless you're eighteen and _you_ look about my age." I cocked an eyebrow and tilted my head waiting for an answer. 

"Yes, I am. And I would appreciate it if you _didn't_ tell anyone." There was a pleading look in her eye. " _Please._ I really need this job." The girl looked gazed down at her shoes, clearly not expecting any sympathy 

"Hey no, no I'm sorry. I was just poking fun, I won't tell anyone. I promise." I moved forward in the line, that had apparently decided to pick up the pace now that I was no longer bored out my skull. "Um so, not that I don't appreciate the gesture, but um. Why did you bring me the hot cocoa?" I asked trying to dispel the awkward atmosphere I had created. The girl seemed taken aback by my question, like she wasn't expecting it. Then, after a moment, I noticed a faint redness to her cheeks that wasn't there before.

"I brought you a drink because I've been working here for three months, and so far _you_ are the only person to _not_ ignore my irritation in favor of satisfying their own boredom. So, it's sort of like a "thanks for being considerate" type thing." 

"Oh! Er, no problem." I beamed, and moved forward in line.

"Looks like you're up next. I should get going." She started to turn away, but I grabbed her arm before she could. She looked pointedly down at my hand and I let go.

"Um, before you go, do you think you could tell me your name?" I gave a small smile, as she internally debated the repercussions of giving her name to a stranger. 

"My name's Roan." 

"I'm Reya." I grinned looking into big bright ice blue eyes.

o0o

" _Wylan,_ you don't understand. She looked like an _angel._ " I declared, dramatically throwing myself next to the boy, on his bed. None of my stuff had been delivered yet so I was crashing at the Hendrix residence until it gets here, and I can move into the loft above the bakery.

"Aww, do you have a crush on airport girl?" He sighed, "My, my they grow up so fast don't they." 

"It's not funny! I didn't even get her number. What if I never see her again, then what?" I despaired, wallowing in self-pity, lying face down in Wylan's pillows. 

"Then you'll have to move on. Besides, you said it yourself _que sera sera."_ I flipped him off.

"Stop quoting me to me in my time of need, jackass. This is serious."

"You know what else is serious?"

"What?" I ask slightly wary of Wylans tone of voice.

"School. Which I have tomorrow. It's 2am. Go to sleeeep. Please." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. But this discussion is _not_  over."

"I'd be surprised if it was."

"Night Wy." 

"Night Rey." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....this was a filler.
> 
>  
> 
> And side note, why the hell is Reya so extra, this was not intentional (not that I'm complaining, but still.)
> 
>    
>  Stay tuned for next chapter 


	4. Giver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy family reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K. Flay song

* * *

Do you ever have those moments where, you're walking somewhere. And out of nowhere you get hit with a _massive_ wave of impending doom, this _bone deep dread_ , that takes root deep inside you until the doom has come and gone. Cause that's what I'm feeling right now, this hollowing feeling, but I have to keep walking. I get to the front desk, and wait for the receptionist to finish his conversation with the nurse in front of him. When their conversation ended, the man at the desk turned to me and raised an expectant eyebrow.

“I'm looking for Jordie Rietveld.” The man’s eyes widened.

“I'm sorry miss, but only family members are allowed to visit that patient.” I pull my ID out of my bag and slid it over to him.

“I am family.” He scrutinized the card in his hand, looking back and forth and back again.

“His brother never mentioned any family.”

I give a small mirthless smile, “He wouldn't have.”  
  
o0o

I'm sitting in the chair next to Jordie’s bed, the man from the front desk long gone. I’m not sure how long I sat there, just…..staring. He looks so thin. I reach out and grab his too thin hand, my eyes are watery and threatening to overflow.

“Jordie?” I whispered, my voice cracking. “Saints, Jords I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. You didn't deserve this.” My tears have started falling. “I miss you. I miss you so much, big brother. If you hadn't tried to get me out, you'd be twenty one, you might've been happy. But, because you had to go and be a damn he-ro….. gods Jordie I'm so sorry.” I sobbed. I was about to keep going, when I heard someone shuffling behind me. I turn to get a look at the person standing there, and find my other brother, staring at me from his place in front of the closed door. “How long have you been standing there?” I asked the boy quietly.

“Since you started crying.” He paused, took a breath and licked his lips, “I thought you were dead.”

He looks stricken, eyes downcast, poorly concealed pain etched into his features. Or maybe I just remembered how to read him and he’s hiding it very well.

“I know.” His eyes snapped up, and for a second I saw it, all the physical and emotional pain he's been dealing with for all these years. But it was gone in a flash and replaced by white hot rage.

“You know? What the hell do you do you mean _you know_?” I open my mouth to explain, but before I can he continues, “Do you have any idea how, much it killed me to think that I'd lost you? That _all_ of the people I cared about were gone, forever? _Do you_?” I could hear the pain in his voice, his stoney visad cracking a bit. He glared at me expectantly, and I realized that his question wasn't rhetorical.

“No, I don't.” I replied. Because, I didn't. I have absolutely no idea what he went through, all on his own. Probably without any real support system.

“No. Of course you don't. Because, that would mean that you actually cared about me. That you-” he cut himself off, his voice cracking a little at the end. “It would mean that wouldn't have abandoned me in the first place.” He swallowed.

“I didn't-”

“Yes, Rey you did. You abandoned us.” I opened my mouth to defend myself. “Stop. I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses.” His face, along with his voice hardened. “Get out. You're not welcome here.” He moved from in front of the door and cocked an eyebrow.

“What. No, you can't keep me from visiting _our_ brother. It's not legal.” I stared him down stubbornly, not budging an inch.

“Fine! I'll leave. Don't be here when I come back.” With that, and one final farewell glare, he turned and left.

As soon as the door shut, I fell to the floor and let go of the tears I'd been holding back since I saw him.

o0o

When I get home Wylan’s still at school so I sit at the table and stare blankly at the cobalt blue walls of the living room. It's twenty minutes before someone comes home, it's Marya. When she enters the room, she takes one look at my face and disappears into the kitchen. I continue to stare at the wall, forcing my feelings deeper into their cage and throw away the key.

When she gets back, I'm still staring vacantly at the wall. So I don't notice her until she pushes a cup of peppermint hot chocolate into my hand and sits down beside me. I take a sip of the warm liquid inside the mug, then set it down to fish out one of the marshmallows.

“What's wrong sweetheart?” Marya asked softly, her ocean blue eyes heavy with motherly concern.

“I'm fine.” I say, my tone hollow, trying to muster a smile.

“No, you're not.” She paused, “Does this have anything to do with visiting your brother at the hospital?” Her voice was soft and full of warmth.

The lock breaks. The emotions pour out. And it's all I can do to choke out a “yes” before I'm weeping in her arms. I cry and shake, while Marya strokes my hair with whispers that everything's going to be okay. It's not long before my body gives out and just like that.

 The dread is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied in the summary. There's no rietveld happiness in this chapter.
> 
> I am not sorry.


	5. Blood in the water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts with a Kaz POV.
> 
> The title is a song by: Grandson

* * *

 

After I storm out of Jordie’s room I practically _sprint_ to the nearest bathroom. As soon as I’m in I take a shaky breath, turn on the faucet and splash my face. I almost can’t believe it was her. _Ravenna_. My little sister.

I can’t believe it. _She’s alive. She’s alive, and safe. And she abandoned me._ I look up into the mirror. My skin is paler than usual and my eyes are vacant, like someone just reached in and plucked out that little bit of spirit that I had left. I look as dead on outside as I was on the inside. She looked healthy, with a nice warm glow in her light brown complexion. Her eyes though, they looked sort of shattered. And her wild, curly hair was _purple_ now. _She abandoned me. Let me become, this._

I shut my eyes. _Stop! Stop, thinking about her. She clearly doesn’t care about you._ I took another deep breath. To try to stop my thoughts from racing.

_She came back!_

_Yeah, for Jordie._

_She was crying when I left._

_She’s always hated conflict. Why would she cry over someone like me._

My thoughts went back and forth, battling for who knows how long. When they were interrupted by a buzzing coming from my pocket. I pulled out my phone to see who it’s from.

**Inej: where are you? I haven’t seen you all day.**

**Kaz: I’m ditching today.**

There’s no way I can show up to school today. If anyone notices what a wreck I am, it’ll put a dent in my reputation. Not to mention the fact that Inej _will_ notice and probably convince me spill. So, no.

**Kaz: I have some business to take care of.**

**Inej: I’ll see you tomorrow, then.**

I don’t normally say goodbye, so after reading Inej’s message I pocket my phone and go back to Jordie’s room.

The only place where no one’ll find me.

o0o

When I woke up I noticed that wasn’t on the couch anymore. Instead I was staring up at the constellations Wylan and I painted, in glow in the dark paint, on his ceiling when we were twelve. I smile at the memory.

“Hey, sunshine.” I didn’t need to look up to know that it was Wylan.

“Hey, sparks.” A nickname I coined when one of his inventions exploded and sparked until we cut the power. “Did your mom tell you about…..” _my complete mental breakdown._

“Yeah.” He took a deep breath, and I knew what was coming. But I still hoped he wouldn’t ask. “Rey.” I winced at the nickname, that’s what _he_ had called me. Wylan noticed my expression and amended, “Ravenna, what happened at the hospital today?” I didn’t really want to talk about, and I knew Wylan wouldn’t push me. But I also knew that I’d probably feel better if I talked about it, or at least have someone to help me sort everything out. So I told him, everything from my sense of foreboding, to what went down in Jordie’s hospital room. By the end I was shaking. For awhile we just sat there in silence staring up at the constellations on the ceiling.

“Reya. You know it’s not true, right?” I looked over at him, confusion coloring my face. “That you abandoned him. It’s not true.” I looked back up a the ceiling.

“But it is. I disappeared, and left him all alone. With no one, but his barely there foster father and our comatose older brother. I abandoned him, just like he said.”

“No. Rey, that’s _bullshit_! Yes, he was left alone. But that is _not_ your fault! You, were abused and _literally_ killed. You lost your memory and forgot _everything_. You didn’t abandon him, you were injured and _brain damaged_. And had no choice but to leave. And I’ll be _damned,_ if anyone, tries to make you feel bad about not being here, knowing what you’ve been through. And if everything you’ve said about him is true, then once your brother here's the full story he’ll understand that you couldn’t have been there. So, don’t blame yourself, because none of what’s happened is your fault.” I sat there for a moment, staring into his big sky blue eyes. And then I smiled and stated,

“I am so fucking lucky to have someone like you in my life.” Without missing a beat, he replied,

“You’re damn right.” I giggle a little, before smothering him in hug.

“Love you, sparks.”

“I love you too, sunshine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that kaz is emotionally closed off, but I feel like he would be slightly more open around family. Given how much he values it.


	6. Bad Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaz has a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaz Pov
> 
>  
> 
> Ruelle song

* * *

_Where am I? I look around and see nothing but trees in every direction. Why does this all look so familiar? I hear a voice in the distance,_

_“Three...two...one! Ready or not, here I come.”_ _Jordie_ _? I turn to run in the direction his voice came from, but was stopped by a hand on my arm. I turned to glare at whoever it was that was stupid enough to grab me. But stopped when I saw her face. Reya? What is she doing here, and why does she look like a child?_

_She looked just like I remember. With her huge doe eyes, small height and frame, her cheeks still chubby from baby fat, and that wild curly hair. Still not wearing shoes, due to her burning hatred of them._

_“Kaz! What are you doing?” She was looking at me like I was an idiot. “It’s hide and seek,_ smart one _. We hide, Jordie seeks. It’s_ literally _the name of the game.” She shook her head, the held out her hand. “Come on, big brother, we can hide together.” I took her hand and she led us off._

_After a while of walking, we make it to a creek. I can see something floating toward us, coming closer and closer. I know what it is, and I don’t want to see. I try to run away, but I’m jerked back by Reya’s vice like grip on my hand. I yell at to let me go, l screamed and begged._

_“It’s okay, big brother. Open your eyes.” I didn’t even realize I’d closed them. “Please, open you eyes Kaz. Trust me.” Her voice was so, so innocent. So when she asked again….I did._

_And I saw exactly what feared._ Jordie _. Face down, and floating in the creek. I turn to Reya to ask why she would force me to look at… But when I faced her, She wasn’t a child anymore. She was just like I saw her in the hospital, but different. Her light purple hair was now a dark shade of plum. Her earth brown eyes went black, and her freckles were bleeding.I tried to pull away, but her grip is too strong._

_Then her face starts melting, and she’s cackling like an old witch. I beg her to let me go, but instead she pulls me down into the creek. I slip on a wet rock and fall into the water. Her grip on me tightens and I think she’s going to help me up. But she holds me under instead. I fight and claw and scream, but she doesn’t let go._

_The last thing I say before I finally inhale is,_

_“Ravenna.”_

 

* * *

 

  
I woke up in a cold sweat, trembling so badly I couldn’t even sit up. The sky was still dark, and I could see the moon shining bright from my window. When I finally stopped  shaking I pulled my phone out of my coat on the floor and send out a quick text.

**Kaz: I need you**

**Inej: on my way**

o0o

When Inej gets here I’ve already calmed down a little. Or at least, I’m not trembling anymore. She’s been sitting on my bed for the past twenty minutes, waiting for me to speak. That’s the thing about Inej, she’ll never push you to do something before you’re ready.

It’s another five minutes before I can speak. But when I finally do, I spill everything. I tell her about Jordie, about Reya, and my parents. I tell her about what went down at the hospital and about my nightmare. By the time I finish I feel relief, at _finally_ getting all this shit off my chest. But then, it hits me that I just shared a lot of personal shit. And that Inej hasn’t said a word since I finished talking.

I look up at her and she has an appraising look on her face. Like she’s trying to figure out how to fit a puzzle together. I open my mouth to ask her what she’s thinking about, or backtrack completely. _Still not sure which._ But Inej speaks before I can get the words out.

“I’m glad you shared this with me, Kaz. I know that letting people in is hard, especially for you. And trusting me with a part of your past, was a big step and I promise I won’t betray that.” She grabs my hand, and traces the lines on my palm. “I won’t tell anyone, the things that you shared with me. I care about you too much to betray you like that.”

I nodded, unable to speak. She stood, getting ready to leave the way she came, out of the window. But before she could I grabbed her arm.

“Stay.”

“Alright.”

“Goodnight Inej.” I said, after she curled up next to me in bed.

“Goodnight Kaz.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanej :-)
> 
> Happy Halloween


	7. Waffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast fluff basically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this doesn’t fit my usual pattern, but I couldn’t resist.

* * *

I jolt awake, my head still reeling from what happened with my brother at the hospital. And from the dream I just woke up from. I looked at the clock, it was _6:00 am_. A full hour and a half before I had to get ready for my first day at _Ketterdam High_.

Instead of going back to sleep, however, I decide to take my shower now. Since I didn’t get to take one last night, due to my family fueled existential crisis. I climb out of bed, careful not to wake the snoozing artist. And tiptoe over to my open duffle in the corner of the room and picked out my clothes for the day.

Which consisted of a fitted black cropped tank top, dark magenta jeans, and black high heeled ankle boots with a metallic gold setting just above the sole. As for accessories, I chose a black choker with a heart shaped pendant attached, a stack of black bangles, and a black hat to top it off. With my outfit ready I creep out of the room.

When I make it to the bathroom I look in the mirror and take myself in. My eyes are still kind of puffy from all the crying. My hair, is a mess and I look so fragile. Like, I was one tap away from shattering. And in some ways, _I suppose I am._

o0o

After my shower I get dressed, and decided to forgo the hat in favor of straightening my hair and clipping the sides of it back. When I’m finally finished I check the time, _7:20 am_. Ten minutes till Wylan’s up.

With that in mind I head down to the kitchen to make breakfast.

o0o

When I woke up, I immediately knew that I was alone. If I hadn’t been, there would have been some very loud complaining about my alarm. I lied there wondering where she was for all of two seconds, before the smell hit me. I took a _deep_ inhale.

_Holy shit._

_Is that-_

_Did she?_

_Holy shit!_

I practically _vault_ off the bed, tripping three times on my way to door (but not before grabbing my bean bag chair). I yank the door open and and sprint down the hallway, slammed into the wall and then, threw myself down the stairs (with my knees folded underneath me) using the bean bag to soften the landing. After landing, the force of the initial propulsion sends me sliding into the kitchen and right to my plate of waffles

“ _Saints_ Wylan. And you say _I’m_ extra.”

“I love waffles.” I shrugged, before wolfing down my plate of magic deliciousness.

“ _Okay_ , but what if the cutie that’s been flirting with you _doesn’t_ like waffles?” I swallowed my food before responding.

“Then, I guess, it just wasn’t meant to be.” I deadpanned. She gave an exasperated look before swiping a hand down her face and sighing.

“I just- wow!”

I chuckled, _This is gonna be a good day._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give you some fluff before the truckload of angst in the next chapter ;-)
> 
> I also really enjoy Wylan as a waffle hound.
> 
> Tell me in the comments what you think’s gonna happen next chapter.


	8. Already dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reya meet the crows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized Ravenna still has no idea what kaz’s name is. Huh.
> 
> Another TPR song

* * *

So far my first day was going well. My teachers are agreeable and the students are nice enough. It isn’t until third period that things started to go downhill. I was sitting in the back of AP History, doodling in my notebook, when I feel someone watching me. I look around and end up meeting the eyes of a beautiful girl, with dark skin and long black braid falling down the length of her back. I raise a eyebrow and tilt my head in a silent “ _Why?_ ” gesture.

The girl immediately turned in her seat and started writing something. I guessed that she decided to take notes. That is until a paper airplane landed perfectly in the center of my desk. There was a note on the wing, it read:

_Talk after class?_

I turned to the girl and nodded. Curious at what she had to say.

_I should’ve known it wasn’t going to be pleasant._

o0o

After anxiously awaiting the end of class, the bell rang. My eyes snapped to the girl, only to find her already staring. So as the students and teacher file out the classroom I took my time packing my things.

When the room had been vacated, the girl walk over to me and seemed to consider her thoughts before asking point blank.

“Were you in a foster home with _Heleen Van Houden?_ ”

The world stopped. My breath caught. And my vision went fuzzy.

“Yes.” I whispered, when the clarity returned and I could breath again.

“So was I.” My head snapped over to her. The girl shifted in place. “My name is Inej. I was the one who called the police, when they….”

“Killed me?” I supplied.

“Yes.”

o0o

I should’ve said no.

When Inej offered to let me sit with her at lunch, I should’ve said no. But I didn’t.

_It’s not too late to back out._

_Just say that you have to sit with Wylan._

_She seems nice. She’ll understand._

But as I prepared to do exactly that, I noticed that Wylan was already sitting at the table she was leading me to. He was blushing furiously at something the cute guy next to him was whispering in his ear. And sitting right across from… _my brother!?!?!_

I stopped dead in my tracks. Inej turned, a question written all over her face. I licked my lips, ignoring my nerves.

“That guy at your table, the one in the coat.” She tilted her head and nodded in understanding.

“Kaz?” _So that’s what his name is._

_Wait._

_**Kaz Brekker!?!!?** _

_Holy shit._

I nodded.

“Could you not tell him. About _Heleen_.” She looked skeptical, but nodded anyway. “Thanks.”

o0o

I was just about to tell Jesper to quit his gross flirting. When I saw Inej approach the table with… _Ravenna!?!?!_

_What the hell is going on?_

When they get to the table I tuned out the introductions, and drank my coffee.

_Great. Now she’s sitting next to me._

_Why is she here?_

_How does she know Inej?_

_Am I being punished?_

Throughout the lunch I ignored Reya, and all her attempts at conversation. Eventually she gave up and took to glaring at me for being difficult. So I had to go and open my _dumb_ mouth.

o0o

“Wow. You’re glaring like you want me dead.”

_Just a tap away….._

“Oh, I don’t want you dead. The opposite actually. In fact, I hope you live a _very_ long life, Kaz. To at least eighty. So that, when you’re old and surrounded by the money you’ve either stolen, swindled, or coerced out of people…...When you’re coughing and hacking and on your _deathbed_ -”

“ _What_ , you’ll be there?” He interrupted, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head and settled a cruel grin on my face.

“No. _No one will._ You will die cold, _already dead_ inside, and completely alone. With _nothing_. No one who loves you, no one who cares,” I gave a humorless chuckle and leaned in. “And _no one_ who’s gonna _miss_ you, when you finally bite the big one.” I gently kissed him on the cheek, then leaned away and smiled innocently. Looking directly into his wide eyes, I said. “So,I hope with _all_ my heart, that you live a very long life. Have fun dying alone, _Brekker_.” I spat the false name like it was poison on my tongue, then stood and walked away.

I was numb all over and _entirely shattered_.

o0o

“Damn. I haven’t seen her that enraged since….” I paused trying to remember, then snapped when it came to me. “Since she saw a group of twenty year olds harassing a fourteen year old girl.” I replayed the memory. “First she broke their spirits, then she broke their legs.” Nina snorted. I stood up, and repacked my lunch.

“This was nice. But, I have to go comfort my friend.” I handed Jesper a slip of paper with my number on it. “Call me sometime, ‘kay hotness.” I winked, then turned away from a sputtering Jesper and set out to find Reya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cackles Evilly*  
> I’ve had this planned since before I even started writing the fic. 
> 
> Stay tuned for more. The angst doesn’t end here
> 
> Ps. There will be lots of tears and a breakdown next chapter.
> 
> Pps. Let me know if you want a little oneshot from Inej’s perspective.


	9. Sweet dreams (are made of this)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Marylin Manson or Emily Browning
> 
>  
> 
> This is a filler.
> 
> Sorry for the late update.

* * *

 

**Kaz**

I watched as my sister walked away, not quite missing the broken look in her eye, as she did. I vaguely registered her friend following suit, as I reflected on all that Ravenna had said. And, as I did I felt Ice slide through my veins. Memories of her epic verbal sparring matches with Jordie clouded my vision.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a small hand on my shoulder. I blinked a few times, then looked up at the girl attached to the hand. She looked guilty. Inej swallowed a few times before asking,“Was that- is she…?”

Inej didn’t finish but she didn’t really have to. I knew what she meant.

So, I turned to the others, and answered her question.

“Yes. Ravenna is my little sister.”

* * *

 

**Wylan**

I followed Reya out of the cafeteria. But by the time I made it out, she was long gone. I searched and searched before finally making it to the stairs that lead to the roof.

_Why didn’t I think of this sooner?_

I was just about to head up to where she undoubtedly was, when my phone started to ring. I didn’t look at the caller ID, assuming it was just mom.

It wasn’t.

“Is this Wylan Hendrix?” The voice was cold, cruel, and eerily familiar.

“Yeah…, um who is this?”

“This is your father.”

_Oh shit._

* * *

 

**Ravenna**

I made it all the way to the middle of the hallway, before breaking into a mad sprint. Through the hallway, up the stairs, and onto the roof. By the time I get to the roof, the tears are already falling. I jammed the door so I wouldn’t be locked out when I inevitably calm down.

And, then, I fall apart.

o0o

I’m curled up in a ball on the roof, my mind replaying what happened.

_Why did I do that?_

_How could I say such awful things?_

_What if he hates me now?_

_Of course he hates you. Didn’t you see the way he treated you in there?_

_Not to mention his face at the hospital._ I closed my eyes tighter at the memory trying to forget the look of pure devastation that crossed his face.

_He does hate me._

_I do deserve it though._

_After all, I was the one who abandoned him in the first place._

_No matter what Wylan says._

o0o

“Hey, are you alright?” I don’t even bother opening my eyes, and instead shoot the stranger a sarcastic thumbs up. “Right, dumb question. Do you wanna talk about it?” I sigh and straighten, eyes still closed.

And bluntly answered, “No.” My voice a little hoarse from the crying.

The stranger was quiet for a bit, before gently asking, “Airport girl?”

I look up and brown eyes meet sparkling blue.

“Roan.”

She smiled. “You remembered.” Her face fell a bit, “Reya, tell me what happened.”

Maybe it was the soft look in her eyes or her tone of voice. Maybe it was because she remembered my name, but for some reason, I did. I decided to leave out the specifics of my past and simply said that I was adopted by someone else and moved out of the country.

After I told her what happened at lunch we sat in a comfortable silence. Then the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and something occurred to me. “Do you know what class Kaz has next period?”

She thought about it for a second, before answering. “AP Chem, I think.”

“Fuck.” I sighed. “Any chance you might want to skip next period with me?” I asked half joking, to distract myself from the class I share with my brother who hates me.

Roan must have seen my desperation, because she said, “Yes, actually. I’d love to do that.” My eyes found hers, and I had to hold back from tackling her in a hug. “There is, one condition.” She added, mirth shining in her eyes.

“What?” I asked playing along with whatever game she was staring.

“It has to be a date.”

I took in her tone, the small smile playing on her lips. Those beautiful, sparkling green eyes. And smiled, “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to do a whole multi chapter fic from Inej’s perspective, I’ll let you know when that’s up.


	10. Caffeine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

**Nina**

“Yes. Ravenna is my little sister.”

It took me a few seconds to process the words that kaz had just spoken. But, once I had, I mentally reviewed their interactions over the course of the lunch period.

It makes so much sense now. The way Kaz had been blatantly ignoring her the entire time. The way she opted to give him a death glare as opposed to just being resigned to the fact that Kaz is an asshole and moving on. How Ravenna knew exactly what to say to completely reck him. And, how he actually flinched when she called him _Brekker_.

Next to me Matthias spoke up. “If you’re her older brother, why were you being such a dick to her all throughout lunch?”

Kaz turned to him and smirked as he replied, “Well that’s my business Helvar.”

His voice was steady but I thought I could see something unsteady in his eyes. So, I reached out and felt for his heartbeat. It’s racing. I was right. Something actually knocked Kaz off his game. Kaz. _Kaz Brekker._ And it wasn’t Inej.

There’s a lot more going on with them than just sibling squabbling.

_I can’t wait to find out what it is._

* * *

 

**Ravenna**

Sneaking out of the building was easier than I thought it would be. Actually we walked right by a pair of hall monitors and they just averted their eyes and acted as if two students weren’t cutting class right in front of them.

After we got to Roan’s car, I took a few seconds to actually think about it. It didn’t take long before it hit me. “Oh _god_. They know.”

Roan gave me a curious look and asked, “Who knows what?”

“The monitors, they know about Kaz and I.” I groaned. “And, if they know. Then it’s only a matter of time before everyone else does too.”

After I explained my train of thought, she reached out and squeezed my hand. “Hey, now, that doesn’t mean they know what you are to him. They probably just heard that you sat with the crows at lunch and decided not risk messing with you.”

I nodded, “You’re probably right.” Then, another thought occurred to me, “crows?”

“Oh, yeah that’s just what everyone calls them.”

“Oh.”

o0o

“So, Roan, what exactly are we going to be doing on this mystery date?”

She seems to be thinking of the best way to answer my question. While she’s thinking I take the time to observe her. The afternoon light streaming from the window lights her from behind making her earth brown hair glow, like a sunlight halo. Her eyes are like clear blue ice sparkling every time she make even the slightest movement. She has a slender nose that turns upward slightly, like mine. And her lips, are full and pink and….moving.

“Um.. could you repeat that.”

Roan smirks, “distracted are we?” Before I could try to respond she continued, “I said, that I am taking you to my favorite place on earth.”

“Is that all? I don’t get any specifics?” Roan shook her head. “Ugh, you’re killing me with the suspense. Come on, not even one tiny little hint?”

“Nope.” She grinned

“You are pure evil.” I tried to keep straight face, but couldn’t help the grin that arose.

“Yeah I know.”

o0o

“ _This_ is your favorite place?” I say as take in my surroundings.

I’m standing in underneath an archway right in front of the door. Directly ahead there is a sprawling mural of a garden. It’s one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen. Slowly, I walk into the room to get a closer look, and as I do l peek at other things. The blank canvases lining the right side of the room, the paint splattered ground, the complete paintings leaning against each other in rows. There were six unfinished works still on their easels. And trays upon trays of paint.

When I reached the mural Roan speak behind me, “Yup. Welcome to the garden.”

“Did you paint this.” I asked, not looking away from the art.

She gave a nervous chuckle, “No. It’s a collaborative piece. Almost every artist that uses this place adds something to it.”

I turned to her with a big smile. “It’s magnificent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses I’m sorry for the hiatus 
> 
> Ps. the title is a song by foreign air


	11. Pretty Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravenna gets phone call of her own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by Transviolet

* * *

 

**Ravenna**

After my impromptu post lunch date with Roan I went back to school and managed to get through the rest of my classes without running into my brother or any of his friends. I didn’t see Wylan at all either, which is weird. Normally he’d be all over me the moment I was back on school grounds.

Now that I wasn’t dodging people or in class I try to call him. No answer.

I try a few more times before I begin searching the school. After an thirty minutes of searching and checking and rechecking, I am insanely worried. I become even more so after finding his car missing from the parking lot.

 _Wylan wouldn’t just leave me, would he?_ I take a breath and shake my head to pull myself out an anxiety spiral before it can cement itself. _No. He wouldn’t. Not ever. Which begs the question: if he didn’t leave me then where the hell is he._

After taking a few minutes to contemplate the possibilities, my phone starts ringing. Looking at the caller ID I see that it’s Marya. _Probably wondering why I’m late to my first shift at the bakery._

I accept the call and open my mouth to apologize for and explain my absence, but before I can Marya beats me to the punch. “Where’s Wylan? Is he with you?”

She sounds frantic. Like she’s trying her damndest not freak out. I let out a small sigh, “No, Wylan’s not with me and I have no idea where he could be. I searched the school and came up empty, and then when I went to parking lot his car was just gone!” I closed my eyes took a second to drain the hysteria from my voice before continuing, “He isn’t answering my calls and I haven’t seen him since lunch. I’m really worried about him, Marya.”

I can hear her moving around. I bet she’s pacing. She gives and exhausted sigh, “I was afraid of that.”

I blink, _what does she mean by that._

Apparently I said that out loud because Marya responds, “I mean, I got a call from Jan. He’s decided that I’m not a fit parent for my son and is demanding that I sign over full custody of Wylan and agree to never see him again. I promptly told him to shove it and he told me that he’d get what he wanted. Even if I didn’t want give it.”

I knew exactly what she was implying, but before I could ask for confirmation she continued.

“I had planned to let you know to be on your guard tonight. I figured since I only got the call today I’d have time, but-” her voice broke, and suddenly all I wanted was to be there with her and hug her till she stopped crying. “But that two-faced manipulative son of a bitch  _stole my son!_ He took Wylan and I don’t know how to get him back!”

After her declaration Marya dissolved into tears.

I took a breath and willed steel into my veins, “Marya. I can get him back. I _will_ get him back. And then, I’m going to make Jan Van Eck wish he had never been born. I promise.” I hung up before she could respond and marched back into the school building.

I’m gonna need some assistance for what I have in mind.


End file.
